The Animatronic Truth (five nights at freddys fanfic)
by pshattuck
Summary: (takes place after the game) After new security guard Kevin Pine, meets Freddy and the gang he soon learns that they are not what they seem at night or around the owners daughter Sally. But what happens when secrets come out that could risk the restaurant and everything Freddy and the others knew so long ago. If reviewed will continue.
1. Chapter 1

Five nights at Freddy's: The animatronic truth

Part 1:

Mondays were always boring at Freddy Frazbear pizza, Freddy love today in the morning. The little bell that was above the front door of the pizza parlor, he and the animatronics bonnie and Chica rotated their heads to see an old man. He was slim with short grey hair and mustache wearing a green sweater, and white pants. They all knew who this old man was.

"Morning my friends" the old man spoke

"Morning Mr. Frazbear" the three animatronics spoke in unison.

"Well everyone its Monday so you all know what that means" Mr. Frazbear spoke as he heard the slow creaking coming from the robotic joints of his robotic friends.

"About time that Monday came around" Chica spoke up" it feels like forever since we've been off that stage"

"What the nights aren't good enough for you anymore?" Freddy turned to ask Chica

"You know what I mean Freddy it's just nice to able to move around during the day"

"Enjoy it while you have it today there's someone coming for the new security guard opening" Mr Frazbear spoke as he slowly shuffled to his office.

"Alright honey you just go and just rest those old joints" bonnie told the owner as he left the room " speaking of which where's foxy"

"He hasn't came out yet?" chica ask worriedly

"Who cares" Freddy mumbled walking over to a slightly dusty guitar " it's his fault that we can't move around anymore during the day"

"when are you going to let that go Freddy" bonnie asked him "That was years ago"

"I'll let it go once were allowed to walk around with people again"

The three animatronic animals looked to the door as they saw a woman coming in she was in her 20s tall with black hair and light brown eyes. The three know her as the owner's daughter Sally Frazbear.

"Morning sally" the three spoke up

"Morning guys do you know were dad is" she ask sounding a little annoyed

"He's in his office honey" bonnie said watching sally storm to her dads office

"I wonder what's wrong" Freddy asked out loud" sally never acts like this" the bunny and chicken both shrugged at Freddy's question.

...

"Why did you fire him?" sally asked her father waving the copy of the pink slip in the air "As far as I know he's still alive"

"Now sally you know as much as I do that if he stayed here any longer then Freddy and the others would have damaged themselves trying to get to him during night"

Sally huffed and sat down in here chair "If you would just let them walk around during the day I bet they would be fine"

Mr. Frazbear picked up a folder and handed it to his daughter.

"You know I can't after the bite of 87"

"I still don't think foxy meant to dad, you know how sensitive he is" sally told him as she opened the folder "so have you met the new guy or did you pick him off from the street again?"

"Well it's safe to say I didn't this time honey" Mr. Frazbear started as he took his reading glasses from his desk " his name is Kevin Pine he was a formal singer of this band he was in and just got out of prison a month ago"

"Oh yeah let's bring an ex-con to work at a place for families what was he in for?"

"Oh just an aggravated assault oh one of his band mates that's all"

"That's all hu?"

Sally got up from her seat and handed the folder to her father.

"I'm going to check on foxy, you need to make repairs on him you know"

"I know honey"

When sally opened the door, what she thought would be Freddy or one of the others was tall man with his long blond hair in a ponytail wearing a slightly tattered suit.

"hi " he said slightly surprised.

"Ah Mr. Pine nice to see you made it, please come in we can start interview now if you want"

"That would you great thank you"

...

"Yo- Ho Yo-Ho a pirates life for me" foxy mumbled as he sat on his little stage behind the curtains. "Yo Ho Yo Ho a pirates life for me"

"hey foxy how are you today"

Foxy looked up to see sally looking at him smiling "hi sally how are you today"

"How come you didn't walk around today if you keep this up your joints are going to act up"

"I just didn't feel like it today"

" you said that last week and the week before that" sally reached into her pocket and grabbed a spool of thread and needle as she started to sow a small hole that she saw on Foxy's arm.

"you know there are more holes one than just that one"

"I know but if I can patch the small ones you won't look like something used for target practice"

"Thank you" foxy looked into the tiny opening to see Freddy and the others still standing on their stage.

"Freddy still doesn't like me that much does he?"

"He just miss being able to walk around whenever he wants, that's all."

"It's not my fault, if it wasn't for that man in 87..."

"I know, I know... look just try to keep that robot brain of your from acting out i need father to try to keep this security guard, people are spreading rumors and we need the money to pay for not only your repairs but for bonnie, Chica and Freddy as well"

"I'll try my best but we would be fine if you were here at night"

"Foxy I..."

Sally paused as she heard the small bell ring and looked through the hole in between the curtain and saw two men in suits come in.

"I'll be right back foxy"

...

"Well Mr. Pine it looks like everything is in order for you to start working tonight" Mr. Frazbear said shaking the hand of the man across from him.

"No thank you sir I will do my best, as a thank you for giving me a chance"

"Well just so you know I have a former worker that will call you directly at midnight to give you pointers on your job it's a company thing I assure you"

The two paused as they heard sally yelling at someone from outside.

"oh dear" Mr. Frazbear started to walk out of his office to come out to see sally arguing at two men in suites.

"I told your before Jackson there not for sale!"

"But Ms. Frazbear I am giving you a huge offer here, I mean look at this place it needs the money to stay in business" Jackson told as the other man took a card from his pocket and handed it to sally, "I hope you will at least trust you to think about it"

The two men looked at each other and left the pizza parlor.

"Who were those guys?"

Sally turned and glared at Kevin "just a team from this popular restraint that tries to buy our animatronics so they can fix them up and force them to perform music 24-7"

"But there never going to get them Freddy and the gang are my creations so there staying at this restaurant no matter what. And after I die these robotic pride and joys goes to my living pride and joy"

"dad your only in your 60s don't wish your death on me yet, but anyway…. Kevin was it?"

"Yes mam"

"Have fun working to night"

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Pt 2:

A/N: Ok well my laptop is fixed but i lost my Microsoft word and Photoshop, but should get them back soon but until then I will be uploading it by using Notepad.

It was now 12:05 am; Kevin was now in the office to start working on his new job.

He had just finished the recording that was left for him on the phone and all he could do is laugh.

"Crazy old man, must be a welcome to the business prank he pulls on newbies" Kevin looked at the tablet

That at the moment shows Freddy, bonnie, and Chica on the show stage camera just were they were all day.

"Yeah they look like they could do anything, let's see what's on the other cameras"

He soon turned to the Dining area camera and saw a human like figure sneaking around heading to the backstage,

Kevin soon grabbed the small flashlight he brought with him and headed to the dining area.

...

"Freddy?"

The bear slowly moved his head at Bonnie seeing that she's slightly twitching, he knew what this ment.

"Yes Bonnie?"

"I don't want to do this again s-someone is in t-t-the building, the u-urge is stro...nger To-night, I-I-I tried to..."

"Bonnie its ok Sally will know you tried"

"Tha...nk Y-y-you Freddy...sHe...hehehe...hehaHAHAHA" The quiet creaking form Bonnies Joints echoed as she slowly left the stage and left to find the man that was walking to the backstage.

"Chica, same thing goes with you" Freddy turned to the chic who was twitching a lot longer than Bonnie was, she always tried to hid it for as long as she could. However she just left without saying a word to Freddy.

"I still got some time, as long as the power stays on I should be fine"

...

Kevin followed the man that was heading to the backstage he peeked over and saw the figure looking for something.

"Hey! You don't move and turn around slowly!"

The man turned around.

"Wait you're the guy that was with that Jackson dude"

The man ran and pushed Kevin out of his way and ran he ran a few feet until he ran into something and fell to the floor,

As Kevin moved his flashlight. He saw the man on the floor and standing by him looking down at the man was the animatronic bunny. Who picked up the man by the head and dragged him backstage as the man screamed.

"NO NO, STOP, OH GOD NO PLEASE" Kevin stood there frozen as he saw the bunny pick up the man and looked at the empty head of a Freddy costume.

"NO! NO! G-" the man's words were cut off as Bonnie shoved the man's head into the costume, blood was dripping onto the floor and the man's eyes could be seen dangling from the empty eye sockets of the costume head.

"o-oh my god"

Bonnie looked over at Kevin and started to head into his direction. Kevin ran as fast as he could wanting to scream his lungs out as he got into the office and closed the doors, grabbed the phone and dilled 911.

"911 What's your emergency?"

"Hello! This Kevin Pine I'm the new Security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza I nee-"

"Hold on for a minute sir"

"Hold On! Don't tell me to Ho-"

"Hello this is Chrissy what's your emergency?"

"My Emergency is that THERE'S A KILLER ROBOT BUNNY HERE AND IT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Was there anyone lets there Sir?"

"This one guy b-but he's dead Please call the cops or something"

"I'm sorry sir but police will not be necessary for your predicament you're in"

"WHAT?!"

"Please hold on and someone will be over there shortly"

"Wait a minute!"

"Goodbye"

Kevin felt like his heart spot hearing the buzzing at the end of the line.

"I gotta get out of here"

...

Sally slowly woke up hearing her cell phone ring, she grabbed it and saw the name Chrissy on her screen.

"Hey Chrissy"

"Hey sally, so yeeeah your newbie just called us"

"You're not having the police going over are you"

"Oh please what kind of friend would i be if i had the cops go over to your family's secret"

"Thanks Chrissy I'm heading over now"

"Alright, how much do you want me to pay off the one 911 guy"

"About a hundred at least, and call Pete we might need a clean-up"

"You got it see ya"

"Bye"

Sally hung up her phone and got dressed, heading out of her apartment and off to the resterant.

"Let's hope I'm not too late"

...

Foxy was having a horrible night, he heard the man's screams a second ago and it caused his urge to grow stronger,

This caused him to twitch and shake trying to hold it in.

"I must resist, I haft to keep my promise"

But It wasn't helping his mind flashed back to that one horrible night of 87'.

"I-I-I- must resist!"

He remembered his metallic teeth sinking into the flesh of that man, the feeling of false adrenalin coursed through his joints.

"K-K-Keep your Promise, R-R-Resist!"

The urge to kill grew and how he wanted to satisfy it.

"Re...Hehehehe...hahaHAHAAA...oh Foxy is Ready for a fun night!"

...

Kevin looked at all the cameras for a moment and saw nothing; he took this opportunity to run.

He slowly opens the door and looked into the dark hallway.

"Foxy's Here! HAHAHAHAH"

Before Kevin could think he felt a force grab him and pinned him to the floor. He looked to see an animatronic Fox, he was all tattered and worn out he had a hook on one of his hands and an eye patch.

"I wonder how your blood tastes but I'll find that out right now"

"FOXY!"

The fox paused and turned to see Sally standing in front of him scoulding.

"Let him go now"

"S-S-S...Sally?!"

Foxy looked down and saw what he had pinned down.

"Oh my...I am so sorry sir I don't know what came over me"

"Yeah honey just be lucky Sally got here on time"

He looked to see Bonnie, Chica and Freddy looking at Him and sally.

"Foxy"

"Freddy"

"Ummm hey?"

Foxy looked down to see Kevin still pinned.

"Do you think you could get off of me?"

"Oh yeah, right"

As Kevin got up he soon remembered what had happened a second ago.

"Oh yeah Sally...Was it? I would just like to know...what the hell is going on!?"

Sally crossed her armed and looked at Kevin.

"I will tell you if you stop freaking out.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Pt 3.

Within a half an hour Sally and, Kevin were at one of the tables in the Dining area as Frddy an the other's were wondering around paying no attention to them. Kevin looked around with discomfort, but as hard to believe he was amazed by what he was seeing.

"Soooo, Sally why are they like trying not to kill me?"

"Because I'm here that's why, my father had made it so if he or i need to come here at night they will still see us as us. As long as I'm here they'll see you as a person."

Kevin looked up and jumped slightly seeing Freddy looking right at him, but soon placed a pizza in front of the two.

"Thought I would make you this as an apology for our...um...misunderstanding"

"T-Thank you...um Freddy right"

Freddy nodded and walked away, Kevin looked to see Sally who is already eating a slice as if this is normal for her.

"So how are they able to...you know do these things?"

"Well let me tell you the story of them...with a story from the start. You see My father started Freddy Fazbear pizza when I was born and he wanted it to be an amazing place with robotic characters that interact with the children"

"But I heard that this place had people in costumes when they first started"

"We did, only because my Dad wanted them to be created by his own hands so no one had a right to take them for being made by a animatronic company. So until they were done my Father hired for people to walk around in costumes. However things took a turn for the worst 5 years of being opened"

"What happened?"

Sally turned at the animatronics and frowned.

"Guys could the four of you go to the office for a few please"

The grope nodded and left the dining area.

"Kevin what I'm about to tell you stay's between you and me got it"

Kevin nodded.

"When I turned 5 years old my Dad let my friend Chrissy and 5 others come to the pizza place for free for a birthday party for me. Well that's a long story to begin with.

...

March,13th, 1985 at Freddy Fazbears Pizza.

"Happy Birthday, Sally!"

Sally's Father Yelled happily, placing a pizza with candles in front of his daughter.

"Thank you, daddy! You made your birthday pizza"

Sally Smiled closed her eyes and blown out the candles on the pizza.

"What did you wished for my little one?"

"I wished that you will be able to finish your robots soon and they will be awesome, and they can be my best friends"

"Well I'll try my best to make your wish come true as soon as I can, I'm still trying to get there programing right."

Sally and her Father looked to see 6 kids come into the Pizza place, one of them being crissy. Sally ran and gave Chrissy a hug.

"Chrissy!"

"Sally!"

Sally looked and saw the five other kids. Two boys Zack and Austin, which she knew from kindergarten, and three girls that lived on her street Lilly, Kelly, and Caroline.

"Thank you all for coming to my birthday"

"Welcome you all to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, oh Sally I got to leave real quickly to grab a few things. I'm having Frank keeps an eye on you kids till i get back"

Sally smiled and gave her dad a hug before he left. After a few minutes Caroline the youngest of them walked over and poked Sally's shoulder and gave her big puppy eyes.

"Sally Can I have a drink?"

Sally hugged Caroline, She was only four years old and sally thought she was the cutest thing.

"Oh your so cute Caroline let's be Best friends forever!"

"Forever and ever"

"Uh Hu, let me go and get you a drink"

Sally ran off to the kitchen and Tried to fine Frank, he was the only one that was tall enough to get the soda pitchers and cups without making a mess.

"Frank, Can you help me with something!"

The kitchen was quiet.

"Frank? Are you hiding?"

Still no answer, Sally walked farther into the kitchen if it wasn't for the kids in the Dining area she could hear her footsteps. But soon saw A man wearing a Freddy costume, she thought it was Frank because of the fact that he played the character during working hours.

"Frank! There you are can you help me get a drink?"

Frank didn't answer he just walked over to Sally with one of the rolling pins in the bear paws of his costume.

"Frank...?

Frank swung the Rolling pin at sally's head knocking her out cold.

...

Freddy Fazbear's Present day

"What happened then?"

Kevin was shocked to hear what sally had told him but wanted to know more.

"Well when I came to I was in the hospital, and dad was at my bed side. He told me that Chrissy was able to escape and get the police, but when they got there Zack, Austin, Caroline, Lilly and Kelly were dead. And they found Frank He was still in the bear costume but It wasn't him"

"What do you mean?"

"They found Frank Backstage dead, he was getting ready to surprise my friends when someone killed him and used the bear costume to get to me and my friends, and he's still in a mental institution to this day"

"But as traumatizing as it all is what does that haft to do with them?"

"After I recovered and the news stopped showing the restaurant murders, Dad started to go back to work on creating the animatronics but he ended up becoming irritable because the programing was still not the way he wanted it. However one day, my aunt Kathy came over and told us that the spirits of the kids have been following us trying to tell us that they have enough strength to latch themselves to the animatronics"

"What?"

"My aunt is a physic, and a very good one. But it turned out that the spirits were in fact the key to the animatronics having the interactions my father was looking for, but once they became Freddy and the gang they had no memory of who they were. So in return we accepted them as family and allowed them to move around whenever they wanted to."

"Could you tell me about the bite of 87" Kevin asked but soon wished he bit his lip seeing how Sallys eyes got wide.

"Well...At first everything was normal I don't really know what happened due to the fact that I had to go my nana's because I was very sick. My dad was allowing a late nigh birthday party, and Foxy lost control and bit half of a man's head off."

"Damn"

"The man lived don't worry, the restaurant just couldn't do night party's anymore"

"You also said there were 5 kids that died, but there are only four robot animals here"

"Let's just say you'll see her soon"

Kevin and sally soon turned and saw Freddy and the gang coming back into the dining hall, sally looked up to see the clock that said 3:15. After seeing this she smirked and soon got up and headed to the door.

"Well Mr. Pine I'm sure that I made it so you have enough power so you can keep the doors shut for the rest of your shift"

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"I'm going back to my apartment to sleep, have a good night, oh and you will have about 20 seconds until they fully lose control so running might be a good plan for you. Bye bye"

Kevin started to panic as he saw sally leave, and turned to look at the animatronics to see Chica, Bonnie and Foxy Starting to twitch and talking in unison.

"Oh...K-Keeviin"

"Oh crap...ahhhh"

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Pt. 4

It was now 6:05 Am and Mr. Frazbear had just entered his beloved restaurant he saw Freddy sitting on the stage as Chica and Bonnie walking away from his office.

"Good morning my friends, I'd trust to not have a bloody mess in my office"

"Everything's fine honey that Pine boy is still in safe as a bird in its nest"

"Why thank you bonnie now if you don't mind I would like to go and have a word with mister pine"

...

Kevin was asleep, Even if he was in a huge state of panic he was able to find peace 10 minutes ago that caused him to zone out under Mr. Frazbear's Desk.

"Good Morning Mr. Pine!"

Kevin Jumped hitting his head on the hard wood desk, and soon he got up from the floor holding his head in pain.

"Good morning Mr. Frazbear"

"I trust my friends didn't give you too much trouble last night?"

"Um...n-not really, but uh there's"

"Oh yes i saw that on my way in, luckily Pete will be here in a few minutes to fix that"

"O-Ok as long as there's no need for a panic"

"I also heard that Sally had to come in last night to help you, and i do hope you know my daughter can't be here all night?"

"I know, but there is one thing I'd like to ask you?"

"Ello Mr. Frazbear!"

The two men looked to see a very short man with red hair.

"Ah Pete, Mr. Pine I'd like to introduce you to Pete Gallagher our Cleaner"

"Ey now were be this mess you need me to clean?"

"Backstage"

"Can you take me too it?"

...

Minutes later back stage, the three men entered to see the dead boby and the blood soaked carpets and costumes.

"Oh lord almighty! I've seen me Mother in law look better than this, and that's when I'm drunk"

"You think you can clean it Pete?"

Pete grabbed his flask from his shirt pocket and took a drink.

"Give me More Credit than that Wallace old friend; I'll have his place looking like it did in no time. However the Poor sap over there will need to be taken care of later tonight"

"I feel like this, happens a lot more then you lead on Mr. Frazbear"

"Well Mr. Pine I can tell you this, it happens more than it should at times"

"However Wallace, I do give ya credit. I've managed to get drunk for a full two weeks without getting Phone calls to come over here."

Pete puts the flask back in his pocket and grabs his cleaning cart and heads into the room, and shuts the door behind him.

"You know some strange people Mr. Frazbear"

...

"How bad was it last night Freddy, after Sally left?"

Freddy turned to Chica and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Let's just say if it wasn't for the fact that those doors were meant for military use, that man would be nothing but a bloody puddle on the floor"

"That bad?"

"Well looks like you guys might owe this bunny a favor cause guess what i found out"

Freddy and Chica saw bonnie walking out from the kitchen with the closest thing to a pleased look on her face.

"What bonnie"

"I'll tell you what Chica; i just found this recite that fell out of Sally's pocket last night"

Freddy grabbed the piece of paper from bonny and saw a recite that was printed out 5 months ago.

"What's it for, bonnie?"

"Can't you read my Build-a-bear, that recite has all the part needed to make a full animatronic, so you know what this means guys?"

There was a long pause as Freddy and Chica wait for bonnie to tell them.

"It means Sally made her own animatronic, were going to have a new member of the Fazbear gang!"

"No why that's awesome, think about it another bear like me probably"

"Maybe a chic like me! Oh I'm so excited"

"Well you should be Chica"

The Three Looked over and saw Sally rolling in a large box.

"Because today you get to meet the newbie"

...

Foxy wasn't paying attention to anything as he sat on his stage, he felt ashamed for what happened last night.

He could always hold back the urge on the first night why was last night any different?

"What's wrong with me?"

"Foxy"

He turned to see a smiling sally standing over him and soon taking his hand, and was pulling him off stage.

"w-what are you doing Sally?!"

"I'm taking your furry butt to meet the newbie"

"I met him last night!"

"Not him, her"

"Her?!"

As Sally got Foxy to the dining hall he could see Freddy and the others, along with Kevin, Mr. Frazbear and Pete standing by a very large wooden create.

"Ah Foxy I'm glad you came to see your newest member of the family"

"Yeah of course Mr. Frazbear"

The grope of people watched Pete open the Crate, and soon to revel an animatronic. But it wasn't a bear, a chic or even a Fox.

"Everyone I'd like you all to meet Caroline the Cat"

Sally Spoke up as the animatronics eyes slowly opened and slowly scanned the grope of people, and soon got out of the crate and smiled.

"Hello my name is Caroline, and I'm the new greeter"

"Hey Caroline the names Freddy and this is Chica, Bonnie, and…Foxy"

Caroline Looked over to Foxy and she soon smiled again.

"Really nice to meet you Foxy"

"S-same here Caroline"

Sally soon left for a brief moment and came back with a clip bored.

"Well everyone I hope you are ready to work today because we open in about an hour, Dad you're going to be showing Caroline Around the restaurant. Freddy you and the others know what to do, Pete do your best to keep the 'Little mess' back there. We can't afford a health inspector visit again this month"

"You got it lass"

Sally smiled as she got the normal nodded form everyone…well besides Foxy; she's hoping that what she's going to do for him today will make him feel a lot better.

"Well if that's that I will see you all in a few hours, I have a few errands to run"

…

Kevin was at his apartment listening to his Normal mix CD. To him music was his life, It was the only reason he Stared that Band 3 years ago. There was time he thought if he didn't go to prison if he would still be in the spotlight and not at a job that literally tried to kill him. But there were a few things that he was confused about. Why didn't the animatronics tried to kill him after Sally was there? Was she telling the truth that they became alive by the souls of the kids that were murdered there? Why did Freddy and the others go crazy at night?

His thoughts were disrupted as he heard his cell phone rang, he picked it up to see a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Sally"

"How did you get my number?"

"Really? This is the number you had put your application"

"Sorry I'm still half asleep, so what do you want?"

"I…was wondering if I could have a word with you a few hours before you go to work"

"Yeah sure you want me to come over there early ?"

"I'll just meet you at the apartment, and get some sleep or you going to be too tired to focus tonight"

Kevin heard her end go silent.

"Man she's bossy"

To be continued…


End file.
